Ayase MD
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: No one knows who is Haruka Nogizaka's husband is until the name Ayase M.D showed up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ayase M.D

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Haruka Nogizaka or not yet known by her fans as Haruka Ayase is the eldest daughter of the ever wealthy Nogizaka family, she is the other half of the heirs for the family business and now she is the one handling the Tokyo branch. Haruka is famous after being voted and topping the world's sexiest women chart and now she is invited to some interview.

"Congratulations on topping the chart!" greeted by the host.

"Thank you!" giggled by Haruka.

"It is an honor to have you in our show!" squealed by the host in excitement.

"It's a pleasure to be here" Haruka replied, "And thank you for having me" she is genuinely polite as what others say.

"Oh my gosh, I can believe having to have you here is like a dream! I mean you are very busy with your business and all your work, plus all the photo shoots you've been having releasing your new brand on traditional wear!"

"Well, our family had been traditional and my mother always wears her favorite designs as kimono and growing up every day I wear one for one of my classes" she explained, "Also I really love the traditional clothing because I'm like embracing the beautiful culture and besides it reminds me of something wonderful" she hid her blushing smile and immediately found her blooming after saying it.

"Well, considering your success in business and you're also a fashion icon in the whole Japan we all wanted to know if you can give us some advice?"

And Haruka started to give them a lot, until they got interested in something else, the host grinned at her, "Thank you for giving us all those points miss Haruka however all of our viewers here now are curious and had been meaning to know about your love life, you have been very quiet about it" they grinned.

"Uhm… about that… I'm no longer a miss" she shyly smiled and showed her ring finger" they gasped.

"We thought that was just for fashion! We never knew!" they burst.

"I got married back when I was seventeen" she blushed, my husband was eighteen at that time as well" she giggled.

And because of her revelation, "I'm sorry but may we know about more of your lucky man?" they squealed, imagining if he is handsome, rich, or even famous as well.

"Well, we first met when we were in high school"

"So he's your high school sweetheart then!" they squealed, "How romantic!" she bounced.

"Well it is, and he's very romantic as well, he never fails to make me happy actually" she smiled to herself, "He's a great cook, he takes care of me whenever I feel tired, he's a doctor actually and I admire how he cares for his patients, I find his laughs are cute and sometime he comes home bringing along his work mates who's really dead funny and tells me to ignore his friends but I really can't because they argue like toddlers" she kept on giggling.

"Gosh, Haruka-sama you sound so in-love" with that she blushed, "Now we're really curious who's your husband!" they squealed again, "Well before we continue with you let us invite the internet famous doctors who went viral singing and dancing like male idols in their late duty!" with that the studio squealed louder since they knew the doctor.

"Please welcome, Dr. Ayase and Nikolas!" with that the studio went wild and the two walked out the back stage, Haruka gasped and turned to see her husband.

"Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi to you too!" he leaned in and kissed her, they squealed seeing the doctor dressed in his clean and crispy back dress shirt and red neck tie and his white waist coat, his hair is now styled sideways and his face matured, his glassed changed in to a clubmaster frame fitting his new look, he's more handsome than he used to. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you guys stop the sucky face for once whenever I'm around? You can do it whenever Theo and Siluca are around…"

"Get a girl then?" replied by Yuuto.

"That's the most awful advice after you suggested we brake in to someone's house just to investigate your patient and what caused his decease!" he ratted, "What are you Dr. House?"

"Well technically you're the one acting like a child and whining" Yuuto returned.

"Hey! Remember I'm always accurate!" with that one guy laughed at the audience.

"Haruka-chan see what I told you about those two acting like the demon" pointing at Nikolas, "And the angel" pointing at Yuuto.

"Why me?" Nikolas asked pointing at himself.

"Well, from our break in you stole my patient's salami in his fridge!" Yuuto accused.

"I'm doing him a favor since it would go bad in a few days and since you laid your patient to stay in the hospital for quite a long time for his treatments and monitoring they would last foe another month"

"That's not the point!"

"Cut it out guys… this is not the office" said by their friend who lost it, Haruka at the side giggled hiding her red face from the laughter.

Both took their place, Yuuto sat beside Haruka, "Say, love?" started by Yuuto making the audience squeal as he wrap his arm around her waist and she scooted closer, "You don't mind inviting Nik's mom for next dinner right?"

"That's just low blow"

Haruka played a long since she's been married to Yuuto for a long time already, "Sure, when's the date?" she told and their friend sitting with the audience.

After that Yuuto and Haruka together with the other guy blew up laughing, "That's just plain mean…" said by Nikolas.

After they settled, "So… welcome to our show, wow this is a surprise! We never thought you're married to Haruka-sama!"

"Well, no one actually did, I mean we're quiet about it and loved our privacy"

"But you hated her ahem suitors and complaints about it?" the two guys ratted him.

"Well, I also hated it when you guys say some of his female patients wanted to be in his pants"

"Well in my part… I actually and greatly distanced myself after those attempts and used Slav right there" pointing at Nikolas, "As my dummy, and after that whenever I need to see them for check-ups I show them my shiny ring that I'm happily married" he reasoned.

"Good…" Haruka showed a little jealousy and Yuuto found it cute.

"Would you like us to put up CCTV connecting to your office, boss?" the two joked at Haruka like they were not in a show.

"Yes please" with that the host lost it and so did Yuuto.

"I'll happily put one for you, and here check my phone" he handed her his phone and she happily took it.

"Not every men around would let their wives or girlfriends do that!"

"Well, I let her do that every time, I mean I'm not being unfaithful but I really liked her being all possessive"

"We're not saying anything on this" said by his two friends, "Scoot over Yuuri, I'm transferring there" said by Nikolas and went to sit beside the other guy who's laughing, Nikolas who's sporting his gym shorts and shirt with his gym shoes made his way to Yuuri.

"Getting back on track, What's the story behind that little online performance?" with that the three laughed.

"I was forced actually" admitted by Nikolas.

"I took the clip" Yuuri raised his hand.

"She was having a bad day so I had to do something" they awed with Yuuto's reason, "Well that day we've been video chatting and I can see she's been down, and I know my shift is going to run until twelve midnight so I need to do something, Slav owes me favors after I got him some of his pain killers so he had to join me"

"Hey! I paid you whole when I took your patient's case because that one is a psychopath!" Nikolas countered.

"Well, you're a psychopath you understand you kind" said by Yuuto with a snort.

"I guess…"

Haruka nuzzled Yuuto's side giggling, "He did not oppose!" she told.

The host got side track and asked the couple more personal things until she received information from their producer about Yuuto's deed as a doctor and why Haruka admired him so much.

"So you were that anonymous doctor who saved thirty hostages in Tokyo general hospital including the kidnaper who wanted to get cured?" she asked.

Yuuto kept himself quiet and so as the other two when Haruka spoke, "He did, it scared me to death actually… but he called me first" her tears fell and Yuuto wiped it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you're a good man and never failed people, you never did with me" she leaned on his shoulder and he turned his head kissing her temple, "I mean, you wanted all your patients to survive and heal…"

"At that time all I care is that those people and myself to survive, so the only thing I can do is give them what they want and easily help those people out one by one, but Nikolas who knows kravmaga threw himself helping me disarm them after, however he got shot two times after forcing.

"For the record I was in the ICU for seven weeks and I was in coma after a bullet went on the side of my head, the bullet is still there since no one can remove it" he told, "And you're welcome"

The two laughed at Nikolas.

"I manage to talk the third guy out of shooting everyone, he was too shocked his brother almost killed that demo- I mean… the other doctor" said Yuuto.

"Ungrateful douche" said by Nikolas.

"Thank you" Haruka smiled at him instead.

"And you're welcome" replied the other.

"At that time I was thinking a lot of things and the first one is her" Yuuto caressed her cheek, "I mean It's scaring me, yes but I also got a duty…"

"Although I promised and said to my vow five years ago that I would be with you for the rest of our lives so I did my best that time" he told and a soft romantic music played in the back ground.

"One last question, as a doctor, what is the hardest part or the moment you had to deal with?" the host again asked.

"Three years ago, there was a patient who went through our emergency and pronounced by me as dead on arrival, and the cause was a traffic accident, she was badly bruised and unrecognizable, her husband went in and I told him the bad news, then suddenly I saw myself in him… I mean he loved his wife dearly as I do to mine… it got me guilty so I comforted him… and after that I wasn't what I was before. I mean I decided to become Haruka's driver after being paranoid and I want her safe always, I drop her off and pick her up, as much as possible I want her to call me if she needed anything" he shrugged and the ladies inside the studio found it cute.

"I don't mind it actually, because it means more time with him" she giggled and scooted closer o her husband.

"Same" he told and pulled her closer.

"Dude, Eiji is calling in for me… I need to bail, I got a brain biopsy ASAP"

"Cool, make sure you don't play psycho with your patient!" joked by the two doctors.

"Nut heads…" and he left.

"If you're going to ask if he wears gym shorts and sometimes slippers when he does his rounds, he does" with that the host laughed at the funny side of Yuuto.

After the interview Yuuto is finally named as her husband and with Mika and the maids spreading their wedding photos and photos through the years but things blew up after they finally revealed they're having their first baby.

Their maternity photos were the cutest as Mika sees it, Haruka wasn't showing yet but her little bump proves it all. Yuuto is over the moon after knowing he is to be a father and became even more paranoid.

The publish photo on business magazines is their favorite one, Yuuto with his tall figure towering his wife from behind, embracing her from behind and holding her stomach, she's wearing her loose kimono with his own dress shirt and tie with his matching waist coat, they had a matching attire color which made it even better, their shiny golden rings showed also.

It was funny when Yuuto Ayase M.D or known as the top resident doctor in Tokyo General Hospital decided to shift on pediatric section so he could be the doctor of their unborn daughter, but his wife calls it cute since he's already winning fatherhood.

Life is great to both of them, Yuuto who's an ordinary guy proved his a super husband and a father with his hard work and dedication.

~END~


	2. Shifts and Life Support

Title: Shifts and Life Support

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A month after Haruka gave birth to their first baby girl Yuuto was over the moon and became over protective with their little angel. Not just her but also Haruka, he barred her from doing work and doubled his time, he would go rounds in the morning to his patients and asked his boss if he can skip some hard jobs for a while until his wife can manage, and by the afternoon he would head to his wife's building and would do her work for her, sign and read papers which needed her approval, being married to her meant he is also entitled to do her work because they are legally married and he is part of her family as she is to his.

Like usual he's being followed by heavy security and uses the helicopter as his service, he reminded himself like he is father-in-law who uses the aircraft as his everyday use.

Even though he works as a doctor he promised Gentou he would continue his work negotiating with the defense military asking for their service or the sale of their technology.

Having an emergency call since his patient is having a seizure he sprinted out of his wife's office and passes the employees by the hallway, they greeted him since he's a very approachable man.

He immediately headed to the helicopter and his guards followed. Shortly he arrived in the hospital and suited up for an immediate surgery after clearing all the waivers from the patient's parents.

After hours of operation he finally went out the OR to speak to her parents, he gave them a big smile and told, "You can see her in the recovery room in a minute, with that they gave him a hug, "I did my best, I have a new born daughter and told myself I would save lives to save hers" with that the older father patted him.

Turning his guards were there to greet however he found one of his medical professional friend, Dr. Nikolas at the corner sitting on the lobby gulping down on what looked like his anti depressants.

"Yo… how'd you doing?" asked by Nikolas.

"It's me who better ask you that" said by Yuuto.

"Well, I'm fine"

"You're not" Yuuto can clearly find him he's not, "If anything bothers you, just speak to me or Haruka… or even Yuuri or the other guys, please…" Yuuto can clearly see he is suffering.

"Sure" he nodded and left.

Yuuto's worried, he decided to call it a day and head home, he wanted to see his wife and baby girl to recharge, he bounced changing and headed back to his aircraft and let his guards follow.

Arriving home he was greeted by Haruka who's carrying their baby in her arms, "Hi mommy" and immediately embraced them, he was careful not to cuddle them tightly.

Hazuki called for the other maids to prepare the couple some tea, and Yuuto opened up about his friend's state, "I'm worried" he told.

"Considering he's healing from the trauma he got from his military service amputating and trying to revive his friends who's been shot and killed he's not getting any better, he has been killing himself daily with the pills" sighed Yuuto.

"You know, what he needs is a life support, you are his friend, and so am I we're like family to him" smiled Haruka cupping her husband's cheek while he cradle their daughter.

"You're right. Thank you… I hope he opens up soon… it's painful to watch him suffer, everyone knows he's not that cranky back then, he changed after those sleepless nights and fear of sleeping which reminded him of all the things happened" he sighed. She skissed his nose, "Why not invite him tomorrow for dinner, I'll invite out old friends and my sister as well?" she smiled, "I bet he'll be fine with the crowd tomorrow"

"He found it as a great idea and called his friend however he wasn't answering, he shrugged it off because he's been busy.

* * *

The morning later Yuuto who took a day off to spend time with his wife and daughter and the same time to prepare a little get together with their old friends to finally meet their daughter, he was bombarded with a headline news over social media with the catching photo of his friend in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound on his chest, beside the hospital bed photo is his Christmas fatigued form leaning on the wall of the operating room wearing his scrubs minus his surgical mask, is clothing has a bit of blood splatter and his head is sporting a Santa hat.

With a caption _"Dr. Nikolas Yamaguchi Russian-Japanese Resident doctor of Tokyo General Hospital and one half of the hero doctors who saved thirty casualties after that hostage taking shot at the convenience store after saving a woman from being abused by her ex-boyfriend, currently in critical condition and his friends in the medical field is asking everyone to pray for his recovery"_ Yuuto froze and called for his wife telling her the news, the couple rushed to the hospital and arrived safely, the place were packed with familiar people, it was the people whom the man saved and the same time the familiar people who they saved on that kidnapping accident.

They found him still no response, Yuuto who's wearing his home clothes went in, the staff knows him well and knows how close he is to Dr. Nikolas, Haruka met the woman Niko rescued and Haruka assured her, she can see the woman in concern is the same age as they are and she looked like she did not have sleep waiting for her savior to wake up.

Haruka then knew she is a nurse from another hospital and immediately made a first aid to help stop the bleeding, however the man himself refused to respond in regards to his depression, Yuuto who used to be a general doctor knows his friend can hear them and decided to taunt him.

It was no use so he had to let Yuuri care for their friends since he is in the pediatric floor now.

* * *

Days passed when suddenly the couple who went to visit found Niko being fed by the nurse, he is awake and responsive, "What made you wake up?"

"I…I can't make her cry…" he told with a sigh.

"You like her?"

"I don't know… she seemed nice, did you know she's a nurse from Korusaki's palce?"

"I didn't" Yuuto played coy, "She told you?"

"She did… say can she transfer here to our hospital?"

"You are the boss of this place, why not ask yourself?" with that the man chuckled.

"I guess I found a life support just like you do" looking out the glass door where Haruka with her baby and the lady cooing at the mother and daughter.

~END~


End file.
